Neko Tale
by gotta-love-anime
Summary: "What the! You're a mutant cat person?" he yelled. "Jeez, stop freaking out. The technical term is a neko. And you should be glad im not a vampire." I replied, crossing my arms over my chest. HikaruXocXKaoru Warning Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

_"There are two different worlds. One is Earth, for humans. The second..." _

I thought back on what our grandpa told us before he passed away.

_"..is a world for creatures, mutants, and magical beings. Our two worlds have been joined. Everything isn't what it seems. Hikaru, Kaoru, I want you to remember this piece of information I'm giving you." _

I glanced over at my look-a-like, Hikaru. I wonder if he remembers that too... I turned my head until I stared out the window. Hikaru and I never really believed grandpa, we always thought he had gone crazy. Mean? No.. Judge mental? A little, I guess. But... it doesn't matter now.

"Hitachiin-samas we have arrived." the driver informed us. He opened the door for us to get out. "Have a nice day, Hitachiin-samas."

"Bye." Hikaru and I waved. We turned around and headed toward the enormous pink building.

"Hi Haruhi~!" Hikaru and I chorused, slinging our arms over said girl's shoulders when we arrived in the classroom.

"Hi guys." she replied.

"Have a seat everyone. We have a new student that i would like to introduce." the teacher announced. And so we did.

"Everyone this is the new student, Neko Night." In front of the class was a boy around Haruhi's size, which is pretty small for a guy. If he wasn't wearing the boys uniform i might've mistaken him for a girl. Also, he had messy brown hair that had bangs slightly swept to the side with blue eyes on his small delicate face.

"Uh, Hello. I hope you treat me well here... and, er, um.." he stuttered for the right words and looked off to the side. I looked around the class to see all the girls blushing and squealing about how adorable he was. I even saw some... boys blushing?

"Okay, Night-san please take a seat by... Hikaru Hitachiin." the teacher instructed while looking at the seating chart. The brunette student looked over the class and spotted Hikaru, who was raising his hand. Neko walked over to his desk and sat down. Well... this should be interesting.

I can't believe that I have to go to school! It's so frustrating! Stupid mom, making me go to a prestigious academy. Oh, Neko darling I want you to go to Ouran academy! I know you have a... condition, but I have great plans for you~! Oh, Mom. What type of plans? SELLING ME TO A ANIMAL SHELTER? Gosh, do I want to choke somebody...

I ran down the halls trying to find the dang restroom. Aha~! Thought you could hide from me? I rushed in it quickly. I looked into the mirror and let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness they didn't pop out.." I mumbled. Just then my human ears disappeared and was replaced by cat ones. And my tail popped out, swaying side to side. "Oh there you guys are." I rolled my eyes and searched through my bag for the- Haha! found ya! I pulled out the bottles with the pills and popped one in my mouth. Instantly the cat ears were gone and human ears were once again back. My tail was gone too.  
>"Now that that's done and taken care of.. Time for food!" I cheered and skipped happily out the bathroom.<p>

~The Host club is open for business.~

"Tamaki-kun, have you heard of the new student?" a girl with straight black hair and hazel eyes asked.

"Of course I have. But I wont ever forget about my lovely mermaid princesses." Tamaki flirted.

"Oh Tamaki~!" the fangirls yelled.

"Neko-chan is so kawaii (cute)! Don't you think so Tamaki?" a brunette with matching eyes asked eagerly.

"Well, he could never be cuter than my beautiful fairies." he replied smoothly.

"Kyaa~!" Tamaki's customers screamed.

~Host club is closed~

"Hika-chan, Kao-chan I heard there is a new student in your class room!" Hunny said happily eating his cake.

"Yeah. This kid named Neko." Hikaru replied.

"Ah, yes. Neko Night. Age 16. Male-" Kyouya started.

"We don't care, Kyouya-senpai." an auburn haired twin interrupted.

"Hikaru! You just fed yourself to the...lion!" Kaoru whispered. Hikaru directed his attention from Kaoru to Kyouya.

"Eh...um, senpai..?" Hikaru looked at Kyouya cautiously. "Senpai?"

"Erm, anyway! I was thinking...since the customers like this 'Neko' so much, we should make him part of our family!" Tamaki suggested. "What do you say?"

"I want Neko-chan to eat cake with me!" Hunny cheered.

"Hn." Mori agreed with Hunny.

"We could use a new toy." the twins grinned.

"I don't really care." Haruhi stated, shrugging.

"It will raise profit.." Kyouya nodded.

"Great! Here's the plan; whoever gets Neko to join...uh..." Tamaki trailed off.

"How about whoever gets him to join has Haruhi for themselves for a whole day!" the twins suggested, cheshire cat smiles plastered on their faces.

"Yeah!" Hunny agreed eagerly.

"Fine! The prize is a whole day with Haruhi!" Tamaki smiled.

"What do I get?" Haruhi asked.

"Well it's unlikely that you'll win," Hikaru started.

"but if you do," Kaoru continued.

"then you get a whole day to yourself!" they both finished.

"I should get a day to myself whenever I want..." Haruhi mumbled. Of course she was ignored.

"Okay, so the game will start tomorrow!" Tamaki announced.

Let the game begin.

**So...Yeah. Please review! I know it's boring. But it will get better! I'll try to reply to all the comments!  
>Hikaru: Hopefully...<br>Hunny: R&R~!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Operation get Neko to join the host club! Prize: Get Haruhi for a day!_

Try 1, Tamaki:

"Hello there!" a voice yelled out. I turned around to see a tall blond with blue-violet eyes. A handsome blond might I add.

"Uh... do I know you?" I asked. Careful Neko, remember stranger danger! STRANGER DANGER!

"No, but I, Tamaki Suoh, am asking you join my beloved host club!" he replied. Oh so Tamaki's his name. Suoh...Suoh... I've heard that name before.

"Uh, what's a host club?" I questioned. Don't tell me it's what I think it is...

He was suddenly surrounded by sparkles and roses as he got into some sort of speech mode.

"The host club is where the academy's most handsome boys, from filthy rich families, with too much time on their hands entertain ladies, who also have way too much time on their hands." Tamaki explained.

"E-Entertain?" I repeated, eye twitching.

"Yes, Enter- Hey! Where are you going?" he called after me as I ran away, completely creeped out.

Fail.

Try 2, Hikaru and Kaoru

The teacher was out of the classroom because he had to print some papers. So while he did that the classroom was talking and hanging around.

"Hi, so your the new student Neko, correct?" Hikaru and Kaoru greeted.

"Yup." I said, popping the p.

"Have you heard about the host club?" they asked.

"Well, yeah, you guys are pretty much worshipped here. By girl or guy." I answered, "Don't you think it's a little wrong to have a...host club in a high school?" I figured out that Tamaki is the chairman's son and maybe that's why it's alowd... but a host club? It's so wrong! I mean even I, a neko, knows that. I looked back up at them to see them chuckling. "What?"

"We just talk and flirt with the girls. We don't do anything too out of line." they explained.

"Wait, so no stripping?"

"Nope."

"Oh..." I said lamely. Gosh, curse my perverted mind! But, you would've thought the same thing! I didn't know!

"So, since you know it's not a stripper club," Hikaru started, I only know this by his hair part...yeah that's all, maybe his voice too?

"Do you want to join?" Kaoru finished with his slighty scratchier and higher voice.

"Nope."

Getting somewhere.

Try 3, Hunny and Mori:

"Hey~! Neko-chan!" a tiny blond boy ran up to me with his giant body guard in tow. The small boy looked like he was only six year old, but was actually in highschool. How do I know this, you ask? Is it because I'm psychic! No, he was wearing the highschool uniform. I might be some weird mix of cat and human but I'm certainly not any different than you humans... just the tail and ears.

"Why don't you join the host club? 'Cause if you do then you can eat cake with me all the time!" he said excitedly, boucing up and down. He smiled at me adorably,"Please?" Cue big puppy dog eyes.

I glared at him. Something about him just irritated me... maybe his cute features? I was always spoiled, being the only child and all. I was always getting the attention, called adorable, and so on. So... I guess that's why.

"Will you guys just stop! I don't want anything to do with your stupid host club!" and with that said I took my leave.

No improvement, maybe worse.

Try 4, Kyouya:

I was heading for the school gates when I was stopped by a guy with jet black hair and eyes to match. Glasses sat on his face comfortably.

"Hello, I am Kyouya Ohtori. Would you like to join the host club? As a servant or a host." he said, glasses flashing.

"Well, you didn't give me much of an option did you sunshine?" I rolled my eyes,"How about neither."

"I'll have you know that-" he started but was rudely interrupted by yours truly.

"No" and I walked away, not hearing a word he said. Or at least ignored it.

Nice try... (note sarcasm)

Try 5, Haruhi:

"Uh, hi." Haruhi greeted me. Haruhi was a brunette like me. He had big brown eyes to match.

"Hi." I greeted him back. He looks a little fe...fem...girly! Whatever the word is. Anyway, I'm not one to talk. I'm not exactly the manliest guy ever.

"Do you want to join the host club?" he asked. Gosh, how many times am I going to be asked that?

"No." I stated flatly.

He blinked a couple times and mumbled,"Well there goes my Sunday..."

I raised an eyebrow but just brushed it off.

That didn't help.

Surprise, surprise, Try 6, Fangirls:

"Please~? Neko I'll be your best friend!" a random girl said. Uh, no thanks, I don't even know you.

"Come on! Why not?" another girl asked.

"Becau-" "PLEASE?" They all interrupted. Oh hell to the naw! No one interupts me! This is getting really tiring.

"FINE! I give up! Feed me to the tigers if you will!" I exclaimed.

They all tilted their heads,"What?"

"...I'll join just leave me alone!" I yelled and stomped away annoyed.

"Yay!"

Well, this ends my life.

~before the Host Club opens~

"Okay! I give up! I'll join your damn club!" I yelled, bursting through the doors of the third music room.

"You will? Oh, mommy did you hear that? I'm getting another son! And a good one too!" Tamaki cheered.

"Who convinced you to join? I bet it was us." the mischeivous auburn haired duo smirked.

"Sure it was you." I stated sarcastically. "It was actually-"

"Really?" they asked grinning. Well, there's no reason to ruin their fun.

"Yeah, reallly." I answered. They circled Haruhi like he was their prey.

"What! I can not let my precious daughter be harassed by those shady twins!" Tamaki protested. Haha, daughter... wait daughter? I always thought he was feminime (or however you spell it...). Wow, am I really that dense?

"Who are you calling shady?" the older twin yelled.

"Yeah, take a look at yourself boss!" Kaoru continued.

"Oh, yes-" "Wait, Haruhi's a girl?" I yelled interupting Tamaki and pointing at Haruhi. There was an awkward silence that filled the air. The tension could be cut with a knife.

"W-What are y-you talking a-about? Haruhi y-your s-so manly!" Tamaki said, obviously trying to cover it up.

"Yeah! Have you been working out?" Hikaru joined in.

"Guys, I'm not stupid." I commented, twitching irratably.

"Way to go boss." Kaoru whispered. Tamaki suddenly went over to a random corner. Is he growing... mushrooms?

"It's not that bad. I mean he was bound to figure it out anyway since he's in the club now." Haruhi stated.

"Haruhi's right." Kyouya agreed. Heh, suck up. "Anyway would you like to be a host or servant. Although if we do need a servant to help out around here. And your going to host while being a servant when you walk around." He obviously wants me to be a servant.

"Fine, I'll be a stupid servant!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands in the air for emphasis. The whole host club stared at me.

"A servant..?" the twins asked, smiling deviously.

"Uh...yeah..." I answered, confused.

"Here, you will wear this," Kyouya told me. He handed me a bag with my new uniform in it,"during host club hours. The changing room is over there."

"M'kay..." I mumbled following in the direction where Kyouya pointed. I walked in a stall and closed the curtain. I took off my clothes and chucked them out of the small room I was in, hoping that I would hit one of the hosts. After I was just standing in my (*cough*girly styled*cough) boxers I took my uniform out of my bag and held it up in front of me. My eyes widened until I was afraid they might pop out of their sockets.

"What the hell!" I yelled. In my hands is a uniform for... maids! Ugh, I should've saw this coming.

"Uh, you guys out there?" I asked. When no one answered I was about to open the curtain when two idiots answered.

"Yeah, we're here. Kyouya told us to check up on you." they replied. Damnit. Now I'm forced to wear this...

"By the way your clothes hit Hikaru." Kaoru said, chuckling. Whatever... maybe there's a way out? I looked around the room for a window or some sign of escape! But alas there was none.

"Uh, um, do I have to wear this?" I asked, panicing a little. I never agreed to this!

"Are you having trouble in there? Do you want me to come in there and help you?" Hikaru purred seducively.

"W-What? No way!" I exclaimed, blushing furiously. Why am I so embarassed? We're both guys... but...

"We'll give you ten seconds~." they said jokingly. Or at least I hoped so. I mean they wouldn't...right?

"10" th-they're just k-kidding...

"9" Oh fuh-rizzle my nizzle!

"8" They're not kidding! THEY'RE NOT KIDDING!

"7" I slipped the dress over my head.

"6" I shoved my arms through the holes.

"5" Hopping around I pulled up the socks to my knees.

"4" Smushing the knee high boots on to my feet I reached for the headband thing.

"3..." I put it on my head.

"2.." I looked myself in the mirror and did some last minute touch ups.

"1!" I spun around as the curtains flew open. They stood there, mouth agape with light blushes covering their faces.

I smiled awkwardly, but looking closer and seeing the lines of red I smirked,"Does it look good?"

"Y-Yeah, it's sorta c-cute..." Oh, why Kaoru! Your too sweet~!

"N-No, i-it looks w-weird..." Boo. Hikaru, how mean! Hikaru glared at Kaoru, jabbing him in the ribs with his elbow.

"Ow! Hikaru!" Kaoru complained.

"Are you done yet?" Tamaki opened the door of the dressing room and the whole host club was there,"Oh you look so cute~! Just like a girl!" he squealed. What guy squeals?

"What if he is a girl like Haru-chan?" Hunny asked.

"What! I'm 100 percent male, thank you very much." I said annoyed, crossing my arms over my chest with a huff.

"Kyouya, is he really a guy?" Hikaru asked.

"Yes." that was the shadow king. It fits him so well.

"Well it's almost time. Everybody get in formation!" Tamaki ordered. Everybody filed out of the dressing room and stood in front of the doors of the third music room, except Tamaki who was sitting in a chair.

"Welcome~!"

**And cut! So~ Neko's working as a maid for the host club? Heheheh... When is the host club going to find out that Neko is a, well, neko? How will they react? Hehe well only I know~! Was that a show of jelousy? Hikaru hmmm? **

**Juliet116: Hunny: Everyone here at the host club including Cece-chan( hehe thats me!) is glad your enjoying this story~! And hope you keep reading! ^3^ Your also the first reviewer~! So you reward is a kiss form Hikaru and Kaoru!**

**Hikaru: O.o Wait what..?**

**Kaoru: -blushes and kisses you on the cheek-**

**Me: WHAT I NEVER AGREED TO THIS! -is being held back by Mori-**

**Hikaru: Okay...-smirks and kisses you on the lips-**

**Kaoru: What about me Hikaru?**

**Hikaru: You know that I'll always love you..-grabs Kaoru's face-**

**Kaoru: Hikaru...**

**Neko: What the hell is going on..?**

**Me: -pushes Neko to the side- Not now!**

**And also thanks to HanamiKaze for being my first alerter and favoriter~! -Hikaru and Kaoru hugs- And thanks to all of you who read! -throws out host club plushies-**

**Disclaimer: I forgot to do this last chapter. This is the only time im doing it. I don't own Ouran, never have never will. That's why this site is called FANfiction.**

**Tamaki: Please, R&R, my lovelies~!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Neko, we need a refill!"

"Aww, Neko you look adorable in that dress!"

"Oh meh gawsh!~ You look so much like a girl!"

I blew my bangs up and continued to refill the cups and hand out sweets. I enjoy the attention but... when someone is saying you look like a girl... it kind of damages a guy's self esteem. It doesn't help when I'm wearing a dress either.

"Neko! We need our toy to refill our cups~!" Hikaru shouted. I walked over to the twins table and poored them some 'commoners' coffee. I was just about to leave when Hikaru pulled me down to eye level while holding my chin.

"Going so soon?" he whispered. I could feel my face burning up, but ignored it. You really want to play, Hikaru? Then let's play. I cupped his face in my hands and whispered:

"Hikaru, I really do want to stay here with you forever..." I fluttered my eyelashes and gazed into his eyes dreamily. By the look of shock on his face, I could tell he was surprised by the reaction. I pulled away from him suddenly and snapped my fingers. Going into I'm a better than you type of girl mode.

"But there are way hotter guys here!" I said, ruining the moment.

"And also I have to serve the other tables." I added. I rushed away and sat down at a empty table with a chuckle. No that word is too manly for me... I got it! I sat down with a giggle. Now that's too girly... Man, I feel so itchy... expecially on my head and butt... wait... my eyes widened with relization and I looked through my bag. I found the bottle of pills from earlier.

"Oh thank goodness." I mumbled. I took one out and was about to eat it when a certain blond came up to me.

"Neko-chan, what's that?" Hunny asked me. Busted..."Do you have to take medication?" Here's my way out!

"Yeah! I have to take medicine." Yup, that's the ticket.

"According to your records, you don't take medication. You also don't have any medical problems so you don't need to take pills." Damnit, Kyouya.

"Uh... well, I just recently discovered that I'm allergic to..." I puffed out my cheeks, thinking."...air...?" I finished lamely. Kyouya raised an eyebrow and took away my pills.

"You don't need these." he stated and walked away. Suddenly, I felt my ears and tail pop out. Uh oh...

"Woah! Neko-chan you have cat ears? And a tail! Can you show me how to grow them?" Hunny asked eagerly.

"What's all the ruckus about?" Tamaki asked, coming over. I covered my ears and hissed at him.

"It's nothing go away!" I yelled. Unfortunately that only caught more attention. Tamaki's eyes widened and he turned around, facing the curious fangirls.

"The host club is over for the day. Please come again." he announced.

After all the customers were gone, the twins came up asking what was going on.

"Apparently, Neko's a-" Haruhi started to explain but was interupted by Hikaru.

"What the! Your a mutant cat person?" he yelled.

"Jeez stop freaking out. The technical term is a neko. And you should be glad I'm not a vampire." I replied crossing my arms over my chest.

"So, thats why you have you have to take those pills." Haruhi mumbled.

"Yeah. I was born like this. And since I didn't want to freak everyone out by showing off my ears and tail-although I see nothing wrong with them- I have to take those pills so I look like a human." I explained.

"Why didn't you tell daddy about this earlier?" Tamaki yelled in my face. Well, I guess that I have to tell them sometime... just not now.

"Just 'cause. Okay? P.s. you could really use a mint." I replied, crossing my arms. Actually his breath is fine. I just want him to spaz out and change the topic.

"My son is so mean..." he mumbled in his corner of woe. Poor corner.

"I barely know you guys anyway." I added.

"Neko's right we don't know anything about him." Kaoru commented.

"Then tomorrow we should do something as a family!" Tamaki excitedly yelled, jumping out of his little emo corner.

"Where should we go?" the twins asked.

"We should go to the beach!" Hunny said, smiling. A beach, really? I'm a cat! I don't like water!

"Yes! We will go to the beach tomorrow!" Tamaki declared.

"Yay!" the twins and Hunny cheered.

"Woo hoo." Haruhi and I mumbled.

Let's see what tomorrow has in store for us...

**Okay... I'm not so happy with this chapter. It seems too rushed and short. Kaoru only said like two lines...And it's sort of hard to keep Neko in character when you don't have inspiration or flow. And his personality is playful and rude. But you've gotta love him~! I just had to get this chapter out of the way. So! The host club knows Neko's half cat! What will happen at the beach? Only one way to find out... Anyways, on to the replies!**

**Hanamikaze: -Hikaru and Kaoru winks- Neko: Love you too~!**

**bored: Hunny: Here's an update~!**

**Hikaru: Not a very good one...**

**Me: Hikaru! You should be more nice to me! TT_TT**

**Andie-san: Neko: Yup...I'm a maid...WAIT WHAT DO YOU MEAN MAID? CROSSDRESSING!**

**Hikaru: Glad you like it~! -blows kiss-**

**Juliet116: Neko: Oh no... she died :'(**

**Hikaru and Kaoru: -pokes- :T**

**Tamaki: Maybe if I kiss her she will wake up~!**

**Hikaru: No one wants to kiss you.**

**Tamaki: -Goes into emo corner-**

**Me: I'm so happy you like it so much!**

**Thanks for all the reviews! And you people reading! And story alerts! And favorites! Etc! i couldn't stop smiling! And I'll let Kaoru say goodbye~! (since he 's said pretty much nothing...)**

**Kaoru: Finally! Ok! R&R~!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

The sun was high in the air. The cool ocean breeze felt refreshing. The warm, soft sand under your feet made you want to do sand angels. We were at the beach, as promised. The host club was in swimwear*... and the customers were there too. I should've known the customers were going to be here too, since last time they were. Neko was wearing white swimming trunks with light blue stripes going up the sides. His ears and tail was out. Since boss refused to give back the pills. The customers enjoyed it though.

"Everyone go to your station and entertain your customers!" Tamaki ordered. Kyouya went over to the shade and played on his laptop, or whatever he does on it. Hunny and Mori built sandcastles with the girls instead of weird stretching like last time... Tamaki was flirting with the clueless girls as usual. Haruhi was just sitting on a towel, talking with some girls. Hikaru and I were playing in the water.

"Hikaru, stop splashing me! The water is cold!" I whined out. I lifted my arms up to protect my face.

"No way!" Hikaru shouted back. I pretended to slip and fall into his arms,"Kaoru, you should be more careful! Where does it hurt?"

"I think I hurt my foot a little..." I whimpered in my best uke voice.

"Kaoru, as long as you stay with me I will protect you." he whispered into my ear, but loud enough for the customers to hear.

"Kyaaa~!" the fangirls yelled.

~Later on the sand~

"Let's all play the 'Which One is Hikaru Game'!" Hikaru and I chorused, messing up our hair so that it was impossible to tell us apart... the only exception: Haruhi. The little crowd clapped and cheered.

"So, can you tell which one of us is Hikaru?" we asked in unison.

"It's impossible to tell you guys apart without your hair part!" a girl whined.

"Many have tried to tell us apart, but so far no one has suceeded." we replied.

"Haruhi has." a voice said behind us. Hikaru and I twisted around to see a certain little kitty smiling. He was forced into wearing a black one peice swimsuit that came with a cute skirt.

"Yeah, well only Haruhi can." Hikaru snapped back. Neko looked a little taken aback at first, but his shocked face soon transformed into a small smirk.

"I bet I can tell you guys apart!" he stated, confidently.

"Prove it." Hikaru and I smirked. We switched around a few times, pushed Neko underwater, and spun him a few times too.

"So, can you tell which one is Hikaru?" we asked, grinning.

"Was pushing me into the water really necessary?" he asked with a scowl. We just nodded impatiently. He rolled his eyes.

"That one is Hikaru." he pointed at me,"and you're Kaoru!" then Hikaru.

"You got it... wrong." Hikaru and I whispered. We were expecting him to answer it right, but he's not another Haruhi. He's like the rest of the world... he can't tell us apart. We were just hoping...

"Oh..." he mumbled,"whatever." Whatever? So, he doesn't care. I have to admit, Hikaru and I have gotten attached to him in our short time knowing him. And it hurts when when he cant tell us apart like everyone else. Haruhi though...

"Later." he said walking away to serve the other tables.

~even more later~

Neko POV

I was on my break. I changed out of that stupid swimsuit the blond idiot forced on me. I was wearing a red t-shirt with a white button down shirt over it with the buttons undone and my swim trunks from earlier. Anyway, I was just walking around the beach, thinking. I can't believe I didn't tell them apart right! I am so going to win next time. So, after that I payed close attention to them. Picking up some differences. Some. It's like impossible!

"L-Leave us a-alone!" I heard a girl's voice yell out. I looked up from my feet to see three guys surrounding two girls.

"Why? Don't you wanna play~?" the leader of the group purred. He grabbed one of the girls wrists and pulled her toward him.

"N-No!" she cried out.

"L-Let her go!" her friend yelled. On instinct I ran up and pulled the girl out of the boys grasp. Immediatly they ran behind me and clinged to me.

"Neko!" they both cried out relieved. I don't know you. How do you know my name, stalkers! I bet they were one of the hosts customers.

"Yeah, hi." I rolled my eyes and turned to the three boys,"You guys better leave."

"And what are you going to do about it? Huh, kitty-cat?" one of them asked smirking.

"Just leave before it's too late." I growled out between clenched teeth. I hate it when somebody makes fun of me, especially if it's about me being a feline.

"What if we don't want too?" the leader smiled, scratching behind my ears. I purred a little but quickly stopped myself, eyes wide.

"Oh you like that?" he whispered in my ear. No. I don't. Someone help me! Rapist!

"I'm a guy! Gosh, pervert." I snapped back. Enough playing around. I'm tired of this! I kicked him in the place where the sun doesn't shine and he bent over grabbing it tightly.

"You're gonna get it now!" one of his minions yelled. He kicked me in the shins. I sucked in a gasp of air.

"Neko! Are you alright?" I forgot about the girls behind me. Do I look alright to you? No! So you don't have to ask. Maybe you could do something like-I don't know, HELP?

"Yeah, I'm doing great. Could one of you go get help?" I asked as nicely as I could while in pain. I don't think they can do much, so the least they can do is get help! One nodded and started to run, when the same guy who kicked me grabbed her.

"Oh no you don't." he growled. I kicked him in the stomach and he fell over clutching it. The girl dashed away. Ugh, I feel a headache coming on.

"You're gonna regret you did that" he growled out.

"And what are you going to do about it?" I repeated what his friend said earlier.

Kaoru POV:

The customers went back to the hotel a little while ago. The host club was just hanging around, doing their own thing.

"N-Neko!" all of our heads turned to the owner of the voice. It was one of me and Hikaru's customers. I looked around the beach and noticed he wasn't here. Maybe he was on his break?

"Neko is not here at the moment. He is currently on break. He said he was going for a walk." Kyouya informed. The girl shook her head violently.

"N-No! It's not that, he is getting beat up by these guys... and-and..." her stuttering was interupted by Hikaru standing up from our lounging place and running off. Of course I went after him. Everyone else followed. My eyes widened when I saw Neko surrounded by three boys and a girl behind him. One of his legs looked a little limp.

"You're gonna regret you did that." a boy clutching his stomach growled out. He pulled Neko up by his shirt and raised his fist.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Neko asked, provoking the guy. The boy was about to pound Neko's face in when Hikaru punched the guy square in the face.

"Ow! What the hell, man!" he yelled out, holding his bleeding nose.

"In the name of Suoh, Ohtori, Hitachiin, Haninozuka, and Morinozuka we order you to leave!" Boss commanded. The three boys faces paled noticeably and they took off running.

"Are you an idiot!" Hikaru burst,"You could've gotten seriously hurt if we weren't here!"

"I'm fine, thanks for asking. And all that matters is that everybody's okay, right?" Neko reasoned, trying to keep his cool.

"No! Idiot! What were you thinking!" Hikaru snapped. Woah, Hikaru calm down.

"They were getting harassed by those boys! I couldn't just do nothing!" Neko shouted back. Deja vu...

"You know what, don't talk to me anymore!" they both yelled at eachother. Neko walked back to the two girls and started talking to them. Hikaru grabbed my arm and dragged me to Kyouya's beach house. This is going to be a long day...

I convinced Hikaru to come down to dinner. So everyone was eating except Neko, who was nowhere in sight. After eating Hikaru and I went to our room. He calmed down a bit, but was still fuming.

"Hikaru don't you think you should apologize to Neko?" I reasoned. We sat on our bed indian style while I watched Hikaru playing a video game.

"Why should I? I did nothing wrong." he replied stubbornly. I sighed. Hikaru...

"Fine. I'm going for a walk on the beach though, okay?" I said. I was tired and just wanted to clear my head. He glanced at me then shrugged.

"Okay."

After I was outside I just walked along the shore. It felt nice outside. It was breezy and with the cooling sand under my feet it felt relaxing. I sighed out in content. I continued to walk until I saw a figure sitting on the sand. I walked a little closer and realized that it was Neko.

"Hey" I greeted when I approached him.

"Hi. Um, which twin are you?" he asked. My heart felt like it was just stabbed.

"I'm" Kaoru,"Hikaru."

"Oh." he glared at me and turned his head away. I sat beside him.

"What are you out here for?" I asked.

"To get away from you." he snapped back.

"Sorry." I apologized. He looked at me skeptically."What?"

"Nothing...Anyway, why are you out here? Actually the real question is where is your brother?" he asked.

"I needed some fresh air and I wanted some alone time." I answered.

"Ditto for me." he replied, smiling. I mirrored his action. We just sat there in comfortable silence for awhile.

"Why didn't you get any help?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"It's just that... let's just say that I was bullied alot when I was younger and now I just feel like I have to help out everyone in need. It's just instinct, I guess." he responded. I looked over at him, staring.

"What?"

"...You have people who care about you, Neko. You don't have to feel like you're alone." I said softly. He looked at me with wide eyes, but then smiled.

"Yeah, I see that now." he whispered. I grinned and scratched behind his ears, trying to be friendly. He purred and closed his eyes. Both our eyes widened and I pulled my hand away. He blushed and looked away.

"We should probably go back in." he mumbled.

"Yeah probably." I agreed, smiling.

We walked back to our rooms. His was right across from me and Hikaru's.

"Goodnight." I said strolling into my room.

"Night..." he replied. Just when I was about to close the door he said one thing that left me in surprise.

"Kaoru."

**So...long time no... talk, see, update? -hides behind Mori- Ehehe... Uh, well since I felt bad for barely including Kaoru last chapter I made it in mostly his point of view in this chappie! On to the replies! Oh and *episode 8 for reference. Almost forgot!**

**Andie-san: Me: Mwa ha ha! I have found her weakness! Go Hikaru! -throws pokemon ball and Hikaru pops out of it-**

**Hikaru: Ow. it was cramped in there...**

**Me: Hikaru! Charm!**

**Hikaru: -kisses your cheek-**

**Me: Review attack!**

**Hikaru: -chants- Review! Review! REVIEW! -puppy dog face-**

**Juliet116: Neko: Thank the heavens I didn't!**

**Twins: -sneak up behind him- hehehe...**

**Neko: -turns- What are you doing? :T**

**Twins: Uh... O.O**

**Me: I wanna know what love is~!**

**Everybody: :T**

**LadyOfTheWesternLandsYuki: Me: Yes, yes... Brilliant! But um... Should it be a girl? A guy that likes the twins? Or..?**

**Neko: Are you insane you motherf-**

**Me: -turns off his mic- O.o' Neko, language! -shoves angry wig on Mori-**

**Mori: :I**

**Me: -draws mad face-**

**Mori: :T**

**Neko: Gah!**

**HanamiKaze: Tamaki: What! I can not let an innocent princess be corrupted by those devils!**

**Twins: -hugs you-**

**Hikaru: :P**

**Kaoru: X3**

**Tamaki: Nuuuuuuu!**

**kakashinightroad: Host club: WE LOVE YOU TOO!**

**Me: -on computer- O3o I ran out of funny skits! TT^TT uh...- ding- IDEA!**

**Neko: -looks through Hikaru's backpack-**

**Hikaru: What are you doing?**

**Neko: Looking for my shit!**

**Hikaru: You put your poop in my backpack?**

**Nargle: Me: I know, I know I'm hilarious. ^Woah these replies are getting long...**

**Kaoru: -steps back- O.o' Stalker...**

**Me: -slaps the back of his head- Bad boy! Say sorry!**

**Kaoru: Sorry...**

**Me: Now show your creepy fangirl some affection! -stalker face- :3 -eats popcorn-**

**Kaoru: -sigh- -hugs and pokes cheek-**

**Who wants a bowl full of YUKI: Me: Hella awesome name!**

**Neko: -thumbs up-**

**Old dude from wizard101: -transforms you into a Neko-**

**You: Yay!**

**Neko: Hubba hubba...**

**Me: I thought you were gay Neko.**

**Neko: No I'm not!**

**Twins: We could turn any boy gay! -wink wink-**

**Me: -plays too sexy for my shirt-**

**Twins: -rips off shirts-**

**Me and you: -nose bleed-**

**Neko: -rolls eyes- Pffft. Girls.**

**R&R -points down- or uh... -points up- **

**I don't know I'm directionally confused!**


	5. Chapter 5

**An: HELLO PEOPLE IM BACK! Yes it has been a very, very, very... very long time. I could list a billion excuses (more like ten), but I'll just make it up by posting this chapter for you! I would reply back to your wonderfully encouraging reviews, but honestly I lost track. I'll try replying starting now! Yes? ONTO THE STORY!**

**Hikaru: Finally..**

It was a lovely morning. All was well and in order. Everything was peaceful...

"Oh HARUHI~!"

That ends our peaceful moment.

"Ugh...What do you guys want?" said girl mumbled into her pillow.

"You know exactly-" Hikaru started.

"What we want." Kaoru continued.

"We get to have a whole day with you!" they yelled together, "So, get moving!" Shoving her off the bed, they left the room. With old twins gone, new twins entered.

"Hello, Ms. Fujioka..." the Hitachiin's creepy maids smiled.

"Nn..?"

~Usa-chan's head with weird super hero transition music~

"I can't believe my daughter is spending her day with those hooligans!" Tamaki was pacing around the pole that we were all oh-so-cleverly hiding behind. Idiots. We, the hosts, are spying on the twins and Haruhi's little date. The twins decided that taking her, or more like her taking them, to the arcade was a good idea.

"Would you stop whining! It's not like she's kissing them or anything." I blew my bangs up. To think I'm missing catnip for this!

"Mommy! Kitty is hissing again!"

"Only because you're being an idiot!" Tamaki just kept sobbing.

"Our cat is so mean!" Wa- our? Our! I am not a possesion! Much less a pet!

"That is it!" I lunged forward onto the blond host and started, well scratching. Yeah that's right. How do you like your pretty little face being messed up?

"Mommy! Get it off! Get it off! We need to get this thing declawed!"

"THING?" Somehow with Tamaki running all over the place and me on top of his shoulders, we ended up on the floor. Face first.

"Ow.." We both whined. I quickly got up. Who says cats always land on their feet? I helped Tamaki up and we dusted the imaginary dust off us.

"Hey what are-"

"you guys doing here?" I turned around and saw a pair of wild twins.

"Well, we..." I looked at Tamaki for some help, but he just stared me back,".. we were just leaving, bye."

"Judging by their clothes, I don't think they were doing 'nothing'. Do you Kaoru?" Hikaru questioned his younger half.

"No, Hikaru, they must have played a naughty game of cat and mouse." Kaoru wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Haha, nice pun Kaoru, but what could I possibly be doing with _Tamaki_ that would make Kaoru wiggle his-

Suddenly it hit me. It hit me like a ball I was chasing that bounced back and smacked me in the face. I guess falling over made our hair stick up and clothes rumpled. Tamaki just gazed at me with confused blue orbs.

"We were not making out!" I blushed furiosly. I would never, ever do anything like that with Tamaki. He was not my type. He was like a..._ puppy_.

"Oh~. So you were-"

"We were not doing anything of the sort! Now stop being such perverts and leave my poor family alone!" Tamaki cried.

"Whatever, m'lord. As long as you leave Neko alone cause he's mine." Hikaru wrapped his arms around my waist and grinned. He glanced up at Kaoru," I mean, ours." Kaoru gave Hikaru a look I couldn't quite name.

"Yeah m'lord he's ours." Kaoru did the same and kissed my cheek,"isn't that right Neko." I twitched.

"I don't belong to any of you! Go bother Haruhi!" I stomped off, shouting over my shoulder,"Sorry Haruhi!"

I departed to go home. Arriving at my mansion, I saw an unfamiliar figure on my patio. It's probably a some _sweet_ cousin.

I was right.

"Oh hey, cuz!" I wish I was wrong,"I've moved back. Also, I will be attending Ouran with you doesn't that sound fun?"

This can not be happening.

**Done! Who is this mystery cousin? And why does Neko hate them? Only one way to find out! Oh and sorry for this retarded filler.**

**Kaoru: R&R~!**


	6. Chapter 6

Alright, maybe he was overreacting, but he did say he was used to being in the center of attention, bad or not. How dare his prissy little cousin come and steal everything away from him!

"Where is my first class, cuz?" Daiki, his cousin, was... _perfect_. He was so sweet. It was disgusting.

"Just follow me." Neko twitched with annoyance. Daiki didn't notice. So oblivious. Neko glared at him.

His blond hair perfectly framed his flawless face. His green eyes sparkled with innocence. Daiki was actually a very kind person. He made friends so easily. Neko envied him. When he was around, Neko got no attention whatsoever!

"We're here." He opened the door and led his _dear_ cousin to the teacher. No one seemed to notice them coming in,"Ms. Sasaki, this is my cousin. He's new here?" Ms. Sasaki glanced up and squinted through her glasses. She was a chubby old woman, with a grandma feel.

"Ah yes! Daiki, right? My are you adoarable! Would you like to introduce yourself? Neko you may go sit down now." She barely noticed him! What did he tell you? Neko headed to his seat, where he proceeded to sulk.

"O-Okay..." Daiki blushed looking down.

"Everybody please take your seat and point your attention to our new student!" Ms. Sayaki ordered. Everybody did as told and finally saw the cute boy in the front of the room.

"I'm Daiki... and I wish to befriend all of you!" The room burst into screams and faints, Daiki smiled awkwardly.

"Daiki you are to sit in front of Arata-san." A student raised his hand and Daiki sat at his desk. Neko cheered quietly at his seat. Daiki sits three seats in front of him.

Class had just began when Neko felt something hit his temple. He looked toward the direction it came from and saw Hikaru pretending to be innocent. Neko leaned over and picked up the little note.

**that new kid reminds me of you -Hika**

_ya but im better!_

Neko didn't bother to put his name on it. He chucked it back to the sender. How was he anything like that attention seeking whore?

**Nah. if anything he's cuter than you :P -Love hika**

Neko crumpled up the note as the bell sounded. Pouting, He gathered his things up for his next class. Before he left the room he saw the first year hosts talking and laughing with, surprise, surprise, Daiki.

~After school~

"You're in a club Neko? That's so cool! Can I join?" Daiki was practically skipping, no,_ frolicking_ beside him. Neko was just on his way to the host club to unwillingly do his job. An idea hurled itself at him and he caught it.

"Yeah..." He smirked,"In fact you can take over for me for the day!"

"R-Really?" Daiki stared up in hope. That just made his smirk wider.

"Yep! On one condition, though." Neko was starting to think that having a cousin to take advantage of wouldn't be so bad.

"What is it?" His cousin tilted his head.

"All you have to do is pretend to be me!" Daiki raised his eyebrows,"You see, the host club has... alot... of very long and difficult order forms! Yeah, so it would just be easier if you went as me. See how nice I am to let you go?"

"..." Daiki stared at him a bit skeptical,"You're so nice! Okay, let's do it!" Neko mentally fist pumped. His cousin was so gullible. Neko pulled him into a janitor's closet and went to work.

The poor students passing by heard a different story...

"Take off your clothes!"

"Where did you get that?!" And such.

"Wow, I am good." Neko grinned, praising himself. Daiki looked exactly like him. Neko had shoved him into his maid uniform and had stuck a wig onto him. His green orbs were now a blue sky. Where he got contacts and a wig is a mystery.

"Finally, I can enjoy my catnip in that lovely garden I found." Neko thought, already going into lusty catnip mode.

~Hosting time~

Daiki slipped through the entrance. He was met with a slightly ticked shadow king.

"You're late."

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Daiki bowed about twenty-five times before Kyouya stopped him.

"Just get to work." Kyouya ordered, walking away to do whatever.

"Yes, sir!" Daiki wasn't exactly sure what his 'work' was. So, he just stood there confused. Luckily, Hunny came to his rescue.

"Neko-chan! Can you bring me more cake?" Hunny giggled, high off sugar.

"Okay!" Daiki assumed that his job was a waiter then. He served Hunny and continued to serve the rest of the hosts. Finally he came to his last stop, the Hitachiin twins.

"Hika-Hikaru! I told you to not tell them about that!"

"I'm sorry, Kaoru. You're just so adorable when you're pouting." Hikaru tilted Kaoru's face up. Their faces were so close together that they seemed like they were going to kiss.

Daiki blushed, he was not expecting twincest. He refilled all of cups and placed the plates piled high with cake down as well. The blond turned to leave when a certain red head had somehow gotten his slimy hands on him, as Neko would say it.

"Neko~! Why don't you feed me some of that cake. It will make it seem ten times better." Hikaru gave him one of his infamous smirks.

"I-If you w-want me to-too..." Daiki was as red as a tomato. He picked up a spoon and scooped up some cake. With trembling hands, he fed Hikaru a bite. Kaoru stared at Daiki confused. Neko would never feed Hikaru. Usually he would do something, like, shove the cake onto their faces. He snapped out of it to continue the skit.

"Hikaru, if you want, I can feed you." Most of the girls already fainted. They continued their act while Daiki escaped.

~WHEWweEWEww~

"Hikaru, does something seem off about Neko today?" Kaoru asked his older twin. Something was going on.

"Not really why?" Hikaru was sipping the magical commoners coffee. He didn't know why he even bothered to ask Hikaru. He was more than a bit dense.

"...Do you want to bother him?" Maybe he could figure it out on his own. He loved Hikaru, but he wasn't going to help much.

Hikaru smirked,"Okay."

They bounded over to the table where Daiki was entranced by a book.

"Neko!" The twins sing-songed,"We're bored!"

"Um, okay?" Daiki looked up from the book he was reading. Strike one, he didn't tell them off.

"What are you reading?" Hikaru asked looking over his shoulder.

"Oh, just something for class." Daiki smiled, quite cutely, up at Hikaru. Who, in turn, turned pink. Strike two, Neko doesn't smile. Nevermind cutely. If he does smile, then it wouldn't be pointed toward one of the hosts. Maybe Haruhi.

"What class is it?" Kaoru inquired. He was hoping for some information that would further prove his point that there was something going on.

"Cooking. I have to remember the recipes and steps. It's so fun!" Daiki informed excitedly. Strike three, Neko doesn't have cooking and he-probably- wouldn't be excited about it either.

"Alright, what's going on? You don't seem like yourself today and you don't take cooking." Kaoru burst out. Daiki felt sweat building on his temple.

"Well.. uh, you see-"

"What are you hooligans doing?" Tamaki interrupted, wanting to save his son.

"Kaoru thinks there's something wrong with Neko." Hikaru told him. Instantly, Tamaki bombarded Daiki.

"Neko? My son! What is wrong? Are you hurt? Did these hooligans harass you? Did they-"

"Okay! I'm not Neko! I'm Daiki! The new kid? Neko told me I can only be in this club as him since there was too much paper work!" Daiki broke under all the pressure. He couldn't lie to people. His lip trembled as he clenched the wig he tore off during his rant.

"We don't have any paperwork... you can join if you like. You could be a waiter just like Neko." Tamaki comforted the other blonde.

"R-really?" Daiki asked with huge puppy dog eyes, they could rival Tamaki's. Said blonde nodded with his award winning smile. Daiki grinned, teeth and all. He jumped up and hugged Tamaki. Tamaki, who had lost his balance, was now spinning with Daiki in his arms,"You won't regret it!"

"Well aren't they a cute couple?" Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison.

~The next day~

All the first year hosts were heading to the host club. Including Daiki.

"Can you tell Daiki to stop following us?" Neko whispered to Hikaru annoyed.

"Why? He works at the host club now." He replied back.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Neko screamed in his head.

"_Great._"

**And that's a wrap! So, Daiki is introduced! Will love bloom with Tamaki and Daiki? Ohohoho. Thank you guys for all the reviews. I read them and they give me the energy to write this. I'm getting into this once more. Kind of.**

**Confessions-of-an-Animaholic:**

**Neko: I am _not _adorable. -pouts-**

**Tamaki: Tell your friend to cut those monstrosities! I still have nightmares -shivers-**

**Me: Nice name. XD**

**emo-rocker101:**

**Hikaru: Why thank you.**

**Kaoru: Why are you saying thank you? You didn't even write this story.**

**Me: Here's the next chapter and I can't wait for your next review -wink wink- hint hint**

**Mae Ride:**

**Me: Pfft I can fangirl scream louder than that. -screams pathetically-**

**Tamaki: OMG it's Haruhi in a dress -super loud and annoying scream-**

**HanamiKaze:**

**Hikaru: It's that one girl Kaoru!**

**Kaoru: She's been here since the beginning...**

**Both: HOW DEDICATED! -hugs you and starts rubbing their cheeks on you-**

**Hikaru: -whispers in your ear- I'll reward you later...**

**Me: I feel... so loved... TT^TT**

**Neko: Don't get used to it.**

**Hikaru: -wiggles eyebrows- Hanami...**

**Kaoru: Kaze... -licks lips-**

**Mori: -holds sign that says: R&R~!-**


	7. Chapter 7

Neko was right. Of course. It has been about a week since Diaki arrived. He wormed his way into their club and now their friendship! Although Neko would never admit it, he was envious. The host club seemed to forget about him.

The first year hosts were at their own table. The other hosts had lunch at different times.

"Kaoru, I made you a bento." Daiki's cheeks were dusted pink as he handed Kaoru his lunch. Daiki had somehow developed a crush on the younger twin. Neko wasn't worried though. Just a few days ago Daiki liked Tamaki.

"Thank you, Daiki." Kaoru smiled at the blonde. Neko fumed, munching furiously on his apple slices.

"You know, Kaoru, I can make a much better bento than he can." Neko lied. He just wanted a little appreciation. Daiki raised an eyebrow.

"But Neko, you don't know how to-" said cat sprung up and covered Daiki's mouth, so his words were incoherent. Everyone at the table stared at Neko with confused looks.

"...apply the sauce! I just put way too much." Neko laughed nervously while walking away backwards, pulling his cousin with him.

"That was weird." Hikaru stated. Kaoru nodded and opened the bento. Inside was heaven. At least it looked like it.

"Wow, this looks delicious!" Kaoru wiped the drool that started to drip out of his mouth. He grabbed his chopsticks, about to dig in.

"I'll take that!" Hikaru snatched his bento.

"Hikaru!"

Kaoru tried to get it back, but Hikaru held it out to the side. It was out of his reach. Kaoru tried to climb over him and reach it to no avail. This went on for approximately 20 seconds before Kaoru had his fingers clasped on the edge of the heart shaped container.

"Aha!" Kaoru victoriously yelled, only to have to play tug of war with Hikaru,"Come on, Hikaru!"

"No!" the older twin stuck his tongue out childishly. Kaoru's hand slipped and Hikaru was sent flying backwards. So did the bento.

Everything seemed to be in slow motion. When the bento hit the floor, the clang sounded louder than usual. All the contents spilled out, tainted by the filthy floor. How tragic.

~The next day~

"I'm so sorry about what happened about that bento." Daiki apologized, although it wasn't his fault,"So I made one for both of you!"

The twins' face lit up like it was Christmas and they got exactly what they wanted.

"Thank you Daiki-chan!" They chimed. Daiki just blushed.

"H-hey! What about the food I made you?" Neko demanded, upset. The Hitachiins glanced at each other.

"Well, we spilled Daiki's bento last time-" Hikaru started. Oblivious as usual.

"-and it looked so good-" Kaoru continued, following his brother. He felt bad about ignoring Neko.

"-so we want to try it!" they finished.

"Whatever." Neko mumbled, shuffling away. They shrugged and gobbled up their delicious meal.

~Later with Neko~

He couldn't believe this! He tried way to hard for this trash and now they wont even try it! Neko continued to rant endlessly in his own mind.

"You know, if you keep grumbling to yourself, people are going to think you're insane." Neko jumped, surprised. He looked up to see none other than Hikaru.

"Hikaru? Where's Kaoru?" Neko questioned. They always seemed to be attached by the hip.

"Kyouya said that he had to stay and entertain our customers while I go to find you." Hikaru explained. He grinned, "I was just running around the school yelling here kitty, kitty!"

Hikaru slipped onto the bench Neko was sitting on. Neko wondered how Hikaru could possibly find him since he was just sitting here in the middle of a maze. Honestly, Neko was just lost. He had attempted to leave, but always seemed to end back here.

"So, what's up? I mean, I deserve an answer. I had to look all over campus!" Hikaru prodded. He poked Neko annoyingly. Poke. Poke. Poke.

"Would you stop poking me!" Neko was not going to admit he was lost,"I just wanted some fresh air." Or that he was upset that they didn't try his bento.

"Really? You seemed pretty mad at lunch..." Hikaru trailed off, then grinned,"Aw, is little Neko mad that we didn't try his bento?"

"W-What? No! I just, you know, wasted a lot of time on that stupid lunch." Neko crossed his arms and pouted, glaring at the pretty pale blue rose that grew from the maze bush in front of him.

Suddenly, Neko felt his chin being tilted up. Hikaru held their faces so close together that their breaths tickled each others' lip.

"You know, I can eat that 'stupid lunch' for you." Hikaru whispered seductively. Neko felt his face burn all the way to the tips of his ears. The feline snapped his head to the side, pulling his chin out of Hikaru's finger.

"...fine, just don't sue me if I poison you." Neko gave in. This is what he wanted in the first place, wasn't it? Neko picked up the container that he stuck under the bench and shoved it into Hikaru's hands.

Neko watched as Hikaru opened the square box. The twin snorted when he saw rows of badly made rice balls. Neko continued to stare at him expectantly. Hikaru took a sticky ball and bit it. Chewing slowly, he savored the taste, judging it.

"...Well?" Neko asked, annoyed.

"It's not bad," Neko smiled, proud of himself," but it isn't good." Hikaru shot him down.

"Whatever, as long as it's okay." Neko assured himself. Hikaru shrugged and stood.

"We should head to the club now, before Kyouya sends out his private police force." Hikaru joked. He closed the bento and continued to eat the rice ball in his hand,"Mm, it's kind of spicy. It's strangely addicting." He flashed a smile at Neko.

And to his surprise, Neko smiled back.

**An: There you go! A filler with fluff. I'm not sure where I want this story to head, or what should happen next. So, give me some ideas! Also, how do you guys like the cover I made? Neko looks so adorable! Thank you guys for alerting and picking this story to favorite! I know people are reading this! Review dang you! Or I'll send a candy deprived Hunny on you!**

**Mai Ride:**

**Tamaki: My-My princess, are you ok?**

**Me: I have no idea where this is headed -derp-.**

**Confessions-of-an-Animaholic:**

**Daiki: Thank you! -blushes-**

**Neko: What?! Now you're stealing my reviewers?!**

**The twins: We don't see how we're being creepy. -drags you into a closet- ehehe~**

**HanamiKaze:**

**Neko: At least someone loves me!**

**Kaoru: We know you love it!**

**Hikaru: I think someone needs to be... punished.**

**Me: O.e**

**~Reply end~**

**Tamaki: R&R!**

**Me: Yes you! Don't make me bust out that candy deprived Hunny!**


End file.
